


【处处吻】ABO标记的吻

by LUNAR96



Category: gsyy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNAR96/pseuds/LUNAR96
Kudos: 16





	【处处吻】ABO标记的吻

*众所周知，我是被ABO这篇搞疯的  
*高雅文学，小高Ax小刘O  
*不香，真的不香  
*我是变态

“乖，别心急，再先等一下，马上就让你舒服……”

高嘉朗说这话的时候，正一手揽着在他耳朵上撕咬亲吻的刘也，一手摸索钥匙开门。

这话说的沉稳又冷静，但其实自己比刘也也好不了多少。他粗喘的像是野兽一样，浑身的血液都因为Omega的信息素而燃烧。可偏偏一向内敛矜持的恋人，到了发情期就像换了个人一样，妖媚热情的入骨，整个人黏在他怀里扭动，皱着眉头发出细小的不满的轻哼。

刘也的手修长柔软，趁着高嘉朗把钥匙往锁眼里送的空档，一下子就顺着他的腰带探进裤子里，凭着经验准确无误的握住了那个生机勃勃的大家伙，轻车熟路抚摸它饱满圆润的头部，挑逗沉甸甸的囊袋。

“快点啊，怎么还没好啊……高嘉朗你干嘛呢……我快忍不住了……”  
他声音委屈的抱怨，水仙花香的信息素突然变得更加浓郁，一下子充满了整个前厅。高嘉朗手一抖，钥匙就掉在地上。

啊真他妈的要死了……高嘉朗忍不可忍把怀里的人按在墙上，享受爱人热情的抚摸，仰头压抑着自己的呻吟。

“等发情期过了老子第一件事就是要换个密码锁的大门……”

一个小时前，他还没有预料到事情会发展到这个地步，这真的是很正常的一个晚上。

高嘉朗在自己的音乐工作室里录下一张专辑的Demo。  
在第四次出现低级错误的时候，他丧气的摘下耳机，对周围的工作人员挥了挥手：“算了，今天就到这儿吧，都早点回家，明天再说。”

人走空以后，他反而有点后悔，一个人面对着调音台发呆，不知道该做点什么。回家吗？家里只有他一个人。刘也去外地演出，已经走了三个星期的时间了，家里连他信息素的味道都开始变得稀薄。

高嘉朗觉得自己是个跟“粘人”这两个字不沾边的人，他又不是没有爱情就活不下去的初中小女生。但现在这一刻，看着窗外的万家灯火，他想念刘也，想念自己的恋人。  
每天一次的视频通话，还有几句语音几行汉字，这根本什么都弥补不了。很多天没有感受的自己的Omega的信息素，没有抱过那个清瘦柔软的身体，这让他觉得烦躁空虚的几乎无法忍耐。  
有那么一瞬间，他突然想现在就买机票，现在就飞去刘也身边。但是不可能，他也有好多工作要做。

两地分居真可怜。高嘉朗丧气的抱住自己的头。

不知道过来多久，他终于颓唐的站起来，准备收拾东西回家去。他得洗个澡收拾一下自己，然后神采奕奕的跟刘也视频，好让他在国外工作的放心。  
可是刚一出工作室的大门，他就好像闻见了空气中若有若无的水仙花香味。那是刘也信息素的味道，任何一个Alpha都不会记错自己标记过的Omega的味道。  
但是怎么可能？  
高嘉朗自嘲摇摇头。刘也根本没有跟他说过要回来的事。远隔大洋，又不是去了一趟超市，怎么能说回来就回来呢？怕不是自己相思成疾出现的幻觉吧……

但幻觉很快实体化，转过弯来，他就看见自己朝思暮想的人拉着行李箱靠在墙上等他。

刘也跟离家的时候没有区别，穿着黑色的羽绒服，一张小小的面孔半边埋进衣领里，眨着一双亮晶晶的眼睛看着他笑。

幸福来得太突然，高嘉朗像是当场宕机了一样，反而什么动作也没有，愣在原地傻乎乎的开口：“你咋回来了啊？”

“工作提前结束我就回来了呗？还不愿意我回来？”刘也拉开一节拉链把脸露出来，冲着高嘉朗招招手：“来，抱一下！”

他真的就是想抱一下而已。分别这么长时间，自己也想的厉害。可是谁知这话一出，高嘉朗突然像是狼扑向猎物一样的扑上来，把刘也紧紧按在了自己怀里。

“想死你了……”他喃喃自语的在刘也颈边胡乱磨蹭，嘴唇扫过细嫩的皮肉，在那两颗小痣上反复舔舐吮吸，感受熟悉的信息素环绕自己，安抚他因为过度思念而暴躁不稳的情绪。

高嘉朗记得，很小的时候，家里的长辈曾经告诉过他，如果一个人渴的时间太长了，那么喝多少水也还是会觉得渴。  
这就是他现在的感受。

按他的计划，刘也回来的第一天，要好好做顿大餐给他吃，可能还要喝点红酒，依偎在沙发上亲亲抱抱，总之就是浪漫怎么来，省得恋人老说自己老土死板。  
但偏偏天不随人愿。

沉溺在爱人柔和的信息素还有温暖怀抱里的高嘉朗，自制力突然薄弱为零，随着一阵情潮翻涌，不自觉的就释放了大量信息素。而因为工作室员工都是Beta，他早就已经习惯了不贴抑制贴，所以扑面而来的属于Alpha的味道，铺天盖地的包裹了刘也。

等到高嘉朗反应过来自己闯了什么祸的时候，刘也已经手脚发软的瘫倒在他怀中，迷离的眼睛里闪着水光，脸颊和嘴唇都泛着鲜红的血色。

他的Omega的发情期，因为标记伴侣的信息素的影响，提前到来了。

Alpha们中间流传着粗俗的传说，他们说，越是冷艳的高不可攀的Omega，发起情来就越浪。高嘉朗绝对不会把“浪”这个自己用来形容自己的恋人。但不可否认的，刘也发情的时候确实与平常判若两人。他会像有皮肤饥渴症一样，渴望拥抱，渴望亲吻，渴望自己变成爱人身体的一部分，一分一秒都不愿意分开。

所以，天知道高嘉朗用了多么大的意志力，才顺利开车把刘也带回了家。期间惊险不便赘述，简单一点说，几乎是在与刘也搏斗的程度。

他想到这件事的起因的时候，正和刘也纠缠在家门口。还好这是一梯一户的高档住宅区，做的稍微过分一点也不会有人尖叫的捂着眼睛跑走。

刘也的手还放在高嘉朗裤子里，熟练的上下撸动。他的嘴小牙尖，口活差的一塌糊涂，但手活却登峰造极，分分钟能把高嘉朗撸射。但现在，他因为发情的缘故，手脚都软绵绵的无力，  
摩擦间的快感缓慢的让人难耐，像是有蚂蚁在心里爬来爬去一样。  
高嘉朗忍无可忍，轻轻咬了他的鼻尖，按住他捣乱的手。

“唔……干嘛？我想摸……”刘也不满的扭动身体，像是雏鸟一样，微张着嘴唇讨吻，借着幽暗的壁灯灯光，可以看到他微颤的粉嫩舌尖。高嘉朗眼神暗了暗，用结实的身体把他压制在墙上。

“太久没弄了，怕忍不住，一会进屋去再说。”  
一边安慰他，高嘉朗一边释放了一点信息素，企图用这种方式中和一下他躁动的情绪，先顺利进了家门再说。

他想要俯身去捡钥匙，刘也不依，抬起腿来绕上他的腰，轻轻顶着胯，难耐的催促。

“忍不了了啊，就在这儿吧……高嘉朗你摸摸我，我好难受……”

在这儿？？高嘉朗脑子轰的一下。虽然说也算是自家门口，但是在这儿做，还是超出了他这个老派男人的认知范畴。  
但刘也这次发情来势汹汹，刚才那点信息素如同石沉大海，好像起不到任何安抚作用。高嘉朗没有办法，只好也礼尚往来的把手伸进刘也裤子里，揉弄两下丰满圆润的臀尖，像后探去。

果然触到一手的湿热黏腻。后穴分泌的汁水把内裤都沾的透湿。感受到手指轻触穴口，刘也突然难耐的挺起身体，口中呻吟不断，屁股向后微微翘起，用Omega的本能，祈求一点怜爱。  
高嘉朗突然发狠的吻住他，彼此伸出舌来相互挑逗，比赛一般的掠夺对方口中的空气。

两根手指顶入，刘也突然睁大眼睛，像是要断气一样的拉长脖颈。他的表情沉醉又痴迷，后穴一松一紧的吮吸高嘉朗的指节。  
“唔……就是这儿，再深一点……”

Omega简直像是从水里捞出来的一样，搂着Alpha的脖子呻吟叹息。他体内润滑高热，让高嘉朗忍不住的联想，插进去的时候是多销魂的感受。  
这不想还好，曾经做爱时候噬魂摄骨的记忆冲上大脑，他硬的发疼，Omega的信息素像是知道他的心思一样越来越浓，逼得他想要的快要发疯。

“宝贝儿，我快忍不住了，咱们先进屋去……”  
刘也没有思考能力，他突然失去亲吻，不满的仰头索要，像是独行在沙漠中数日的旅人，渴望甘泉一样。  
但高嘉朗咬了咬牙，终于下狠心把刘也推开。他的手指上还沾着水渍，捡钥匙开门把人拽进屋里扒光扔到床上一气呵成。

躺在他们卧室的双人床上，高嘉朗借着月光欣赏自己爱人的身体。无论是精致的锁骨，小巧的乳头还是紧实有力的腰线，都像是艺术品一样，美的令人窒息。  
刘也跨坐在他身上，难耐的厮磨自己。他皱着眉头咬着唇，睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样微微煽动。  
他的后穴早已经泥泞成一片沼泽，摩擦间蹭过高嘉朗的龟头，只需要轻轻挺腰就可以抵进去。可是恶劣的Alpha偏不肯，揉捏着刘也的乳头要求：“想要就自己放进去吧？放进去就舒服了。”

刘也睁开眼睛看着高嘉朗，像是委屈的要哭了一样。抱不给抱，亲也不给亲，明明已经很难受，还要自己放进去。  
他这么大，自己怎么放得进去？  
试了两次都宣告失败，Omega软着要趴下来，磨蹭着爱人的胸膛撒娇讨好，希望他粗暴一点占有自己，像是野兽一样的宣誓所有权。

高嘉朗玩的自己也欲火焚身，终于好心的想要松口，谁知道手机铃声好死不死的响了起来。

他本来不想接，箭在弦上，接个屁的手机。但对方的备注提醒他，这是一个关系到新歌发行的重要通话。

无可奈何，他平复了一下自己的呼吸，按下接听键。

“喂？Windy姐……”  
刘也耳朵竖了起来。他知道这个叫Windy的女人，他是高嘉朗的合作方老板，一个漂亮优雅，信息素是蜂蜜味的单身Omega。

“嗯，我已经回家了。没关系，方便说话，您有什么事？”

哦，你方便说话啊……  
刘也突然占有欲作祟，他从高嘉朗身上爬下来，俯身在他两腿之间，指尖轻轻揉弄阴茎的顶端，然后伸出舌尖一舔……

“唔！！！”  
高嘉朗突然抓住他的头发，向后仰头全身紧绷，死死咬紧牙关，大概过了十几秒钟，才扛过这波快感喘匀了气，重新开口，声音打颤的说话。

“没事，我刚刚……做俯卧撑，您继续说，发行方有什么要求？”

？还能继续？  
刘也一不做二不休，重新胯上高嘉朗的腰腹，当着他的面，把自己的两只手指插入后穴。他做的心急，快感来的太猛烈，信息素一时失控，整个屋子里都弥漫着清冷的水仙花香气，像是成百上千的花朵同时盛放。

标记伴侣的信息素对于Alpha而言是致命的诱惑，更何况眼前还有这么刺激的爱人自渎的画面。高嘉朗觉得自己下一秒就要胡言乱语，额头上的青筋乱蹦，血全都往下身冲去。但这个叫Windy的老女人却还在喋喋不休，气得他想直接把手机摔掉。

“是是是，那肯定是要好好做……我也很高兴能跟您合作……”

刘也气结，他开始对自己的吸引力产生怀疑：是我不好看了？还是我不好闻了？

想着想着，自己就有点难过起来。发情期的Omega情绪就是这样敏感而不稳定。高嘉朗这样又帅又强壮能力又出色的Alpha，是多少Omega排着队想要求欢的对象。即使他现在已经标记了自己，但终究是临时标记，又能有多长久呢？

他看不见高嘉朗的表情，只听到他在和另一个Omega讲话。他们说了好多，又有好多自己听不懂的东西。情热期的占有欲撕扯着他，连脑子都不能正常思考。

高嘉朗也快崩溃了。  
世界上最漂亮的Omega现在就在面前，光着身子跨在他身上求欢，被自己的信息素包裹，后颈带着自己的标记。在这种情况下，他居然要为了工作打电话，天知道他现在有多着急。  
在他第十次把话题引向结尾的时候终于成功了，几乎是挂断电话的同时，他突然赶到腰腹一沉。

刘也就那么握着他硬热的阴茎直接坐了下去。  
敏感的龟头从紧致湿滑的内里大力划过，热液突然涌出，全部浇淋上去。这个角度刁钻，又有重力作用，几乎是要直接顶到生殖腔口。  
两人同时呻吟出声，两种信息素浓烈的翻涌而出，纠缠融合，充斥在宽敞卧室的每一个角落。

肉体与信息素同时合一的快感几乎让人欲仙欲死，高嘉朗突然翻身，把刘也死死按在身下。

他顶入的又深又重，几乎不给刘也任何喘息时间。但正在发情的Omega很好的接受一切，他们的身体契合度与信息素的契合度一样高，没有疼痛和不堪，只有不断堆砌的快感与爱意。

无论做过多少次，刘也依旧紧的让人发狂，高嘉朗啃咬着他的下巴，声音低哑的说着荤话，像是兽类在交配时候发出的低吼一样。

“刘也你差点弄死我……”他胡乱在爱人脸上亲吻，皱着鼻子嗅自己最爱的信息素。胸口甜蜜的发胀，想要把刘也吃掉，又想要给他全世界。

通常在这种时候，刘也都会爽的只顾着呻吟，不会回应他的任何情话。但今天，他突然挣扎着挺起上半身，捧着高嘉朗的脸，想要看清他的眼睛。

“高嘉朗，你爱我吗？”他认真的问。  
他问一万遍，高嘉朗就会回答一万遍。

“我爱你，我爱你的所有。”

刘也突然笑了，虽然他现在乱糟糟的被人疼爱着，但却笑的灿烂，极脆弱又极美。  
他嘴唇轻启，抵着高嘉朗的唇说：“那你标记我吧。”

标记？  
高嘉朗最后一下大力顶入，抵在Omega的身体里平复呼吸，让自己的脑子清醒一些。

“不是已经标记你了吗？你现在是我的。”他伸手揉了揉刘也的后颈，轻轻啄吻他的嘴唇。

刘也的眼睛亮晶晶的盯着他看，七分迷恋，三分哀愁。

“还不够，我想让你永久标记我，我想永远是你的。”

高嘉朗突然发了几秒呆。  
他不想这么做吗？当然想，他从第一次见到刘也的时候，就像让他永远成为自己的。但是他不敢去逼刘也，能跟刘也成为情侣对他来说就已经是梦想真成的好事了，他时时刻刻都怕刘也后悔，怕把他吓跑，所以连提都不敢提。

发情期的Omega不知道自己这句话有多么大的冲击力。他只知道，高嘉朗像一阵风暴一样席卷过来，提着他的腰让他趴在床上，然后就是一次比一次更深的插入。

刘也几乎是在尖叫，他的身体已经快要承受不住这么多的快感，但又忍不住配合的向后挺起臀部，配合每一次都整个没入的抽插。

“这样进的最深，可以进入生殖腔。”高嘉朗抵在他的耳边，断断续续的说。

他觉得很安全。Alpha沉稳厚重的信息素一层又一层的将他包裹起来，宽厚的肩膀和手臂把他紧紧护在胸前。他像是在一条小船上颠簸，海浪一次又一次的涌上来，将他推上天际。

“刘也……刘也……”  
高嘉朗动情的唤着爱人的名字，阴茎终于抵到最深处。粗大的龟头闯进生殖腔的时候还是很痛，那是一个无人到访过的秘密花园。高嘉朗似乎已经到了极限，呼吸粗重的几乎是在低吼。  
刘也咬着枕头，猛然弓起身子，后穴突然绞紧，紧接着后颈的性腺散发出浓郁的水仙花香。这种灵肉合一的快感没有任何一个Alpha可以抵抗，高嘉朗突然掐着他的屁股一阵猛冲。  
结骤然膨胀，死死地卡在生殖腔口。

刘也连叫都叫不出来，他眼前一阵阵发白，身体软的像是一滩水一样，承受着一股股精液没完没了的灌入，然后感受高嘉朗的犬齿咬破自己的后颈腺体，四肢百骸，合二为一。

“现在，我永远是你的了吗？”在下一波情欲到来之前，他被翻过来，瘫在高嘉朗的怀里，依偎着他的胸口问。

“是了，你永远是我的。”

高嘉朗吻他的唇，心满意足的，虔诚的，欢喜的。


End file.
